


TE AMO【HL x crazy】22

by Tsuruyuzuru



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 19:51:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18598255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuruyuzuru/pseuds/Tsuruyuzuru
Summary: 这是一个补完TE AMO 22章的车





	TE AMO【HL x crazy】22

【22】

crazy在HL离开后依旧躺在沙发上，手臂遮住眼部让人看不清他的表情，这样的姿势不知道过了多久，直到手机响动。

是HL，让自己将他衣柜里的一套礼服拿出来等会执事过来取。

挂断电话，慢悠悠地晃到衣柜边找到所需的那套礼服，手指在衣料上划过，到晚宴开始前HL都不会回来了……这种突然升起的失落感包围着自己，眨了眨眼，只有一句不知是说自己还是说某人的“……笨蛋……”飘散在房间里。

晚宴开始，那些花枝招展的莺莺燕燕让crazy有些烦躁，四处张望时看到了叙一，礼貌性的点了点头，除此以外一无所获……

寻思着要不要打电话给某个混蛋时，视野中出现的人就让之前缠绕在心中的失落和委屈顷刻烟消云散。

“crazy。”HL自然没有错过对方在看到自己时那一瞬间的表情，伸手环住他的腰轻轻一带，凑近耳边，“我有话想对你，找个安静的地方怎么样？”

crazy的嘴角不自觉的勾起，侧头贴近对方的耳朵，“正好，我们单独谈谈。”

crazy挽上HL的胳膊将他带离晚宴会场，兜兜转转来到一处比较僻静的花园凉亭里。

crazy回身看着HL，手臂不自觉的环抱起来，“你先说还是我先说？”不想把自己的内心先暴露在HL面前，先承认就输了……所以他在等，等HL先开口。

HL仔仔细细地想过，反复演算过该如何表达自己的内心才能达到预期，几番思考下来，结论没得出反而死了成千上万的脑细胞，自己都忍不住想笑自己，crazy本身就是个意外，是让自己的人生从此不平静的存在，他让自己产生了以前从来不曾有感情，对待这样的意外根本就不可能像那玩转在手的金融数据那般有律可循，与其左右权衡，瞻前顾后不去直截了当！

“我有喜欢的人了。”

“……？！”crazy感觉脑子突然转不过弯来，这，这算是直球……还是拐弯抹角？

“是嘛？”扬起个看起来有些轻浮的笑容，慢慢靠近，将HL“咚”地一下给壁咚靠着柱子，另一只手不安分的轻捏住软骨的下巴摩挲着，“那，让我猜猜？是SEIMEI吗？”

小猫咪在捉弄人啊，一手扶上他的腰，将两人的距离又拉近了一些，勾起嘴角，温柔的嗓音柔柔地落在crazy的耳中，抚在他的心头，“明知道我说的不是SEIMEI。”手抬起搭在他的后颈上轻轻抚摸，“我眼里看的人是谁还明知故问？”

crazy歪了歪头，随后笑了，像可爱的猫咪终于得到梦寐以求的小鱼干一样得意，越发靠近的距离，纠缠的不止是两人的呼吸，还有彼此的心。

就在唇即将贴在一起时，一阵铃声将这大好的氛围给破坏得一干二净，彼此都在对方眼中看到了无奈，HL只好松开手让crazy接电话。

“怎么了？”本就被打断好事的crazy表面看起来和往常一样，实则内心已经不是一句WTF可以表达的了。

“你说真的？”听到电话那头的内容，crazy从一脸不可置信到满脸怒容，拿着手机的手指捏的发白都感知不到一般。“我知道了！”

HL看着crazy匆忙挂上电话正想询问发生了什么事，唇上就传来不同温度又稍纵即逝，有些愣神的看着crazy。

“抱歉，我现在不得不离开……em……之后我再好好回答你，啾！”crazy再次吻了吻HL，连给对方回答的机会都没给就匆忙离开……

HL以散步的速度沿着来时的路走着，认识crazy那么久，对于他的意外性也算是见怪不怪，今晚真的是有够难忘的以至于现在的心情都还很微妙！

“看来你的心情不算太糟。”

抬眼望去，不远处的SEIMEI抱着双臂靠着墙一脸平静的看着自己。

走过去给了他一个轻轻地肘击，“你这是专门过来看看我是不是受打击了？”

“我来只是告诉你可以在晚宴之后就可以回去了，因为你的小猫咪会在家里等你。”

慢悠悠的走回去，HL蹙了蹙眉，“狐狸，你还是别剧透我了，这让我浑身觉得不对劲！感觉又有意外惊吓等着我！”说着还作势抖了抖身子。

“喔~原来你也有怕的时候啊？”SEIMEI笑了笑，眼中的调侃之意越来越浓。

“与其好奇我怕不怕，不如谈谈你的扇子哪去了？”HL一开始看到SEIMEI的时候就觉得少了什么，仔细看了看终于找到不对劲的地方。

“嗯？”SEIMEI才意识到……啊！扇子落在叙一的礼服外套口袋里了！

“不会是送给哪位心仪之人了吧？”还是第一次看到SEIMEI一脸放空的表情呢！绝对有事！

“怎么会？你想多了，会找回来的。”

 

————————crazy时间线———————

 

crazy依照导航筛选出的路线，紫色的跑车以极快的速度驶过，万分庆幸这条路属于庄园主人为了自己去机场和迎宾而特地铺设的私人路线，除了应邀宾客，根本不会有其他的车开过。

平稳的停在机场的临时停车线，crazy没有立刻下车，而是透过后视镜看着不断从出口涌出的人群。当看到某个穿着一身黑用连帽衫的兜帽压在戴着的鸭舌帽上，戴着墨镜的人时，才打开车门走过去，从身后一把勒住他的脖子就往自己的跑车那里走。

“跟我走！”还在挣扎的人很快就放弃挣扎，被自己顺利的塞进车里，驱车驶离机场。

将vertigo带回家，一路上他都沉默着没有任何一句话，crazy靠在桌边，看着从刚才被自己扔到沙发上的人，忍不住开口，“你倒是给我说句话？”

“……”

“fxxk！”crazy忍不住爆了句脏话，揪着vertigo的衣领将他拎起来和自己对视。

“之前是谁和我说不会搞办公室恋情的？”

“又是谁说小蜜瓜不是他喜欢的类型所以绝对不会碰的？”

“……都是我……”vertigo低着头很小声的说出。

“嘭！”vertigo只感到左脸一痛，人就往后摔狠狠撞在一个软绵的物体上，还未回过神就被骑在自己身上的crazy揪着与之对视。

“呐，vertigo……你平时撩多少人，又和谁one night stand我都不想干涉什么，是因为你是我竹马，我相信你知道分寸在哪！”

“你是知道他对你什么心思的不是吗！正因为这样你才把小蜜瓜安排在公关部的不是吗！”

“可你现在做的算什么事！”crazy已经有些哑音的质问让vertigo一句辩驳的话都说不出口，迟疑很久才低声说了一句“对不起……”抬手捂住自己的眼睛，受伤害的不止一个人……

小少爷被夹在他和believe中间才是最难过的那个人，手心手背都是肉，让他左右为难……

“你该道歉的对象不是我，这两天给我好好想想清楚你到底对小蜜瓜是什么心思。”crazy看出来了，vertigo对小蜜瓜绝对不像他自己说的那套说辞，所以……能做的就是让他自己想清楚。

—————————疯疯线结束——————

HL从晚宴上回来就听到管家给自己汇报crazy早就回来，还带着之前在家里住过的vertigo一起，之后两个人进了房间后就有一声很大的响动传出，可大家都被crazy少爷勒令不许过问……

HL点了点头表示知晓就让管家下去，经过crazy房间的时候，抿了抿嘴，最后还是回自己的房间，他相信crazy会处理自己的事，也会在必要的时候和自己说，所以这会就让他一个人安安静静待一会吧。

crazy迷迷糊糊睁开眼，有些迷茫地坐直身子，看着从身上滑落的毯子，愣了许久视线才逐渐清明，昨晚教训vertigo之后就瘫在沙发上睡着了，应该是他替自己盖的毯子……

站起身走进浴室洗了把脸，看着镜子，他当然没忘自己还有什么事情要做，现在先打理好自己才对！

等走出房门，才知道HL已经去公司，要晚上才会回来，给已自动关机的手机充上电，开机，叮咚叮咚的短信提示音接连不断响起，有小蜜瓜的，有歌魅他们的，还有——某个人的！

【from:HL

我去公司了，晚餐一起怎么样？】

啧，这小心翼翼地语气，看来昨晚自己回来的时候很可怕咯？手机抵着下巴，靠坐在躺椅上的crazy似乎想到了什么，翻了个身，手指在屏幕上敲击着，之后满意的看着某个人的备注——九宝贝，咬着手指，没忍住笑出声，太蠢了啊！还是决定把“贝”字去掉，就九宝好了！

【form:crazy酱

好啊~回来的话有惊喜~放心！绝对不会是惊吓！我保证！大总裁可别翘班啊！不然就没有惊喜了！】

HL在空闲之余看到3小时后才回复过来的短信，勾起嘴角，将视线移向玻璃墙外的高楼大厦，眼中的温柔大概连自己都不曾察觉，怎么办呢？迫不及待的期待着下班时间快点到来！

接下来的时间里，crazy出了趟门将自己的目标物通通买了回来，将东西放去HL的房间，并确认他不会发现后，点了点头，拍了拍手上根本不存在的灰，才离开房间。

在厨房又是一顿忙活，看着自己的劳动成果，拍了个照，正准备找某人炫耀一番，HL的信息就过来了。看完之后，撇了撇嘴。

【from:crazy酱

好吧~大总裁可要记得吃饭~我等你回来~】

“疯酱……”vertigo的声音打断了crazy正在擦拭头发的手，抬起视线，只见vertigo一脸局促的看着自己。

“怎么了？傻站门口当门神么？”

“呼……”和平时的语调让vertigo稍微放松了一点，坐到crazy旁边，几番挣扎以后，才忍不住开口，“可以拜托你一件事吗？”

vertigo语气中有困惑，充满不确定，让crazy歪了歪头，“什么事？”

“……em……”vertigo的眼睛乱飘着，在crazy的脸上停留了一小会儿最终视线落在地毯上，支吾半天才小声的说出口“能不能亲你一下？”

“哈？”crazy瞪大了眼看着vertigo，半天没琢磨出这是个什么操作。半眯起来的丹凤眼让vertigo忍不住抖了一下，咽了咽口水，“那个……别，别误会！”

“我、我只是想确认一下！你、你也知道的啊！那……那什么……”声音越来越小的vertigo，低垂着脑袋都快埋到胸口了。

“疯酱……拜托……”crazy的嘴角抽了抽，真的是万万没想到vertigo居然提出这样的确认办法，思考了一会儿，无奈的叹了口气，“……好吧！”

看到vertigo跃跃欲试的眼神，鸡皮疙瘩突然就起来了，抬手抵住某个像哈士奇般扑过来的人，谁知扑过来的力度太大，只觉得一阵天旋地转，两个人倒在床上，大眼瞪小眼般的对视着。

vertigo俯下身凑近crazy，才发现根本就没有触碰的欲望，甚至觉得寒毛直竖！

crazy也在vertigo俯下身的时候鸡皮疙瘩彻底起来了，甚至都做好给对方一记友情破颜拳的准备，幸好他没有再继续靠近……

“我想……我知道答案了……”vertigo看着crazy明显松了一口气的表情，正准备起身时，房门被打开的声音让两人同时愣住，傻乎乎的望向门口。

HL看到crazy房内的情况，脑子一瞬间就空白了，不由得有些自嘲，“看来我回来的不是时候，打扰了。”低垂着眼将门关上，捏着门把手，喘着气做深呼吸，深怕心中的怒火会把最后一丝理智燃烧殆尽！

关门声拉回了crazy的神智，抬手就真的给半压在自己身上的vertigo一记友情破颜拳！

被再次打中的vertigo也意识到自己又一次闯了祸！“喂！疯酱！冷静！！我觉得你现在去解释一下还是有用的！！”

“解释？！给我过来！先让我把你这个祸害弄死再说！！”crazy真的是又气又委屈！HL受伤的表情在自己脑海中挥之不去，又不知道该怎么解释的心情让crazy此刻就像只困兽，到处伤及无辜，虽然……vertigo并不算无辜！

好不容易控制住crazy，vertigo还在努力着，毕竟！自己才明白的心情还没有告诉believe怎么能“死”于crazy之手？

“真的！疯酱！冷静点！现在去解释还来得及！！我相信HL肯定是喜欢你的！！”

“你给我松手！小爷我真是被你害死了！！明天……不！说不定等一会离婚协议书就会送到我面前了……”挣不开钳制的crazy只要一想到这种可能就越发冷静不了，眼泪已经在眼眶里打转！这不是他要的结果！“呜……都怪你！”

“怪我，怪我。”很明显crazy已经被自己想到的可能给击倒了，这会要是还不想办法让他振作起来去解释清楚，真的造成那样的结局，vertigo就觉得自己真的以死谢罪都不够！

“我觉得HL肯定在等你去解释不是吗！不然肯定当场就说了啊！所以！疯酱！振作点！你喜欢HL对吧！”看crazy点了点头，拍了拍他的肩，“我相信没有谁能比你了解他了啊，所以去告诉他事情绝不是他想的那样，同时也把你的心情告诉他，让他有足够安全感才是！”

vertigo的心里也有些忐忑，对HL的了解毕竟也有限，但试一下总比什么不做就放弃要好不是吗！

吸了吸鼻子，crazy用袖子擦了擦眼泪，vertigo的一番话点醒了自己，是啊，自己在HL表白的那天还没有答复就跑掉了，他一定很没有安全感才是，可他体贴的什么也没说，而是耐心的等着自己！

确定crazy冷静下来之后，vertigo将人推出房门口，“快去吧！”

HL不知道自己保持这个姿势有多久，几分钟？半个小时？还是一个小时？门外的敲门声总算是停了，他知道是crazy，现在心情一片混乱的自己根本不想面对他！脑海中的画面怎么都挥之不去，相互碰撞着，表白那天的crazy和刚才看到的crazy让他动摇着……

“咔擦”一声门开的声音也没能把HL从自己混乱的思绪中拉回。

连自己进来都不知道……看着始终背对着自己坐在床边的HL，心就被拉扯着发疼，他知道自己敲了多久的门，如果不是找管家要了备份钥匙……他不敢想。

深深做了个深呼吸，crazy抿紧了唇，再踌躅不前就不是自己了！！

九宝是被突然加之肩上的重量给拉回了神智，抬起一只手想要将环抱住自己肩头的手给拉扯开，对方收紧手指就是不撒手的力度让他最终还是舍不得去弄伤crazy，手指包住那已经泛红的手指，轻声说，“别弄伤自己了……”

“HL……”crazy额头抵在对方背上，慢慢松开的手指，慢慢和HL的手指交缠，十指扣住，“……呐，九宝，你听我和你说件事好不好？”

“？！”刚才，crazy唤自己什么？！惊疑不定地侧过身看向身后的crazy，他的眼角有些红，大概是哭过……心疼的摸了摸他的眼尾，叹了口气，挪了挪身体将无不透着委屈的小猫咪搂进怀里，“你说吧。”

crazy头埋在HL怀里，又蹭了蹭，才开口，“唔，其实刚才那件事是个误会……他只是想通过我确定自己是不是……对一直是朋友的人也能亲下去。”抬起头望着HL，想看看他眼中的情绪。

crazy小心翼翼地样子让HL抬手摸了摸他的头，鼓励他继续说下去，“那之后呢？”心里却在想着，crazy会不会让vertigo吻他……

“九宝……look at me……”两人对视间，crazy凑过去轻啄了一下他的唇，双手环上他的脖颈，跨坐在HL腿上，丹凤眼中透着和平时完全不一样的感情，“vertigo靠近我的时候才发现自己同意他的提议真的蠢透了，甚至做好直接给他一拳的准备了。”

额头与额头贴在一起，crazy有些不好意思的闭上眼不去看HL的眼睛，“除了你，也只有你才有让我去触碰与被触碰的想法……你，明白我的意思吧？”

话都说到这份上要是还不懂就是脑子有坑了！HL可以感觉到自己的心跳声有多么的震耳欲聋，震得心口都有些疼痛，crazy的表白来的太突然！需要怀里的小猫咪来加深自己对这件事的真实感！

扣住crazy的后颈，毫不犹豫的吻上那柔软粉嫩的双唇，勾缠住羞涩躲闪的小舌，听着他有些喘不上气的呜咽声才放开他，牵出的银丝让气氛变得燥热与暧昧。

crazy的脸已经红透，漂亮的丹凤眼里氤氲着朦胧水雾。还作死一般的伸出舌尖舔过唇瓣，HL脑中的理智拉扯着，这时候还能淡定就真的有病了！

翻身将crazy压在身下，堵住那喋喋不休发出抗议的小嘴，手顺着睡衣从后背慢而缓的下滑到腰部，轻轻的揉捏让怀里的人颤抖喘息着……

“唔嗯~”crazy想要摆脱HL在自己腰间做乱的手，却心有余而力不足，水润的眼睛映着此刻HL的模样，不甘心自己已经开始变得糟糕而对方看起来还这么气定神闲。

主动抬起头亲吻HL，舌尖舔过他的唇，划过牙齿撬开，主动去引诱深藏其中的软舌，吸吮轻咬，手也没闲着的拉扯开HL整齐的领带。

小野猫发飙了啊，HL当然不会错过对方的主动，加深亲吻的同时，手从腰部回到睡衣的领口，将纽扣一颗颗解开，不再隔着衣服抚摸上流线完美的纤腰，吻从嘴角慢慢下移，喉结，脖颈，锁骨，轻咬锁骨，在上面留下自己的印记，手指轻捻上粉红的豆子，看着它在指间挺立起来。

可是crazy用手臂掩住自己的喘息声让HL稍微有些不满，俯下身含住另一颗那杯冷落了的豆子。

“唔~啊嗯~！”胸口传来的濡湿感清楚的告诉了crazy发生了什么，强烈的快感让理智产生了松动！松开压在唇上的手臂，手指穿进HL的发间，身体扭动着主动贴近，寻求着更大的快感！

crazy的喘息声和压抑的呻吟撩人心弦，HL的手顺着腰线缓缓划过，贴着马甲线继续下滑，隔着布料，贴着那已经搭起小帐篷的地方轻轻抚弄，HL贴着crazy的耳垂，一边轻咬一边开口，“crazy……”

“嗯啊！”crazy感觉自己的理智已经掉线了！除了感受到HL带来的燥热，再也无法思考什么了！只有顺着心里的感觉走。轻咬上对方的喉结，在脖颈上留下自己的戳记，趁HL还没反应过来时翻身将他压住，额头贴着额头，凌乱的呼吸交融着。“我要在上！”

HL轻笑一声，搂住crazy半坐起身如果此刻crazy的睡衣不是半脱不脱露出一边肩膀，眼里的水雾少一些，也许说服力会更大一些吧？“好啊，如你所愿。”

该死！crazy在心里不爽的吐槽着，此刻九宝的声音真的是该死的撩人与性感！感觉整个人都酥了！啃咬着他的脖颈，手指灵活的解开衬衣扣子，食指顺着那浅浅的腹肌线滑下去，嘴角不易察觉的扬起一丝弧度。

HL的呼吸一瞬间乱了，定了定心神，差点就让怀里的小野猫抢了主动权，不能再放纵他肆意妄为了，手伸进去握住挺立着的柱体。

“！！唔……！啊哈！”

最敏感的地方被温柔的抚慰着，crazy搂紧了HL，微微仰起头喘息着，加上其他的触感，腰肢不受控的轻轻颤动，忍不住的蹭着对方。

“唔！……你！你松手啊！嗯啊！”crazy的喘息贴着HL的耳边，折磨的可不是他一个人，还有HL自己的理智。天知道他有多想现在就把怀里的人给直接就地正法！

恶劣的轻咬crazy的耳垂，“crazy……湿了喔。”毫不意外怀里贴紧自己的身体颤抖得更厉害，“看来你很期待哦？”

“嗯哼~”crazy深呼吸了一下，挺了挺腰，身体磨蹭过最炙热的地方，“难道你不期待？”真以为自己会轻易投降？才不呢！

“还是说你只会这些？”说着还报复性的轻咬了一下HL的耳廓。

crazy幼稚的挑衅让HL轻笑一声，这可不是明智的做法啊。握住柱体的手加快了动作，拇指还恶意的轻摁住柱体上的小孔。迫使着怀中人发出诱人的轻哼，HL半眯着眼，另一只手趁着crazy被前面的刺激夺走注意力时，轻柔地揉捏着他腰间的敏感点。

“啊嗯~”crazy觉得头皮都发麻了！HL比自己想的要恶劣的多了！快感一下全集中在下面，每次都在快释放时停住等稍稍缓过来又再次撩拨！

“唔~嗯……啊哈！放~放手啊你！”想要拉扯开HL对自己的掌控，手无力的搭在对方手上却怎么也使不上力。

“这就受不了了？”crazy带着喘息的气音不断在自己耳后响起，像后劲十足的红酒，让自己把理智丢一边，只剩下狠狠欺负他的念头！

“唔……嗯啊！……HL！HL~不、不行了！呜……放、放开啊！”crazy难耐的扭动着腰，快感已经快要达到极限，可对方丝毫没有停下的意思，“唔~啊~拜托……松……呀！”突然松开的手，让之前积压的快感找到了宣泄口，脑子里一片空白！

“呼……呼……”crazy两眼有些发花，脑子里一片浆糊，头枕在HL的肩上，轻喘着。

HL的手指借着crazy射出来的精液，慢慢探入隐藏在臀缝间的蜜穴。

“唔？！”异物感刺激着crazy的神经，眨了眨泛着水雾的眼睛，扭动着想要摆脱在体内搅动的手指，“嗯……拿出去！”双手搭上HL的肩头，想要撑起自己的身体，无奈发软的身体根本就不配合自己的意识，体内的手指不断探索着，还有HL的呼吸声……

轻喘着积蓄力气，好不容易觉得自己可以做到，明明就要成功，两条腿却背叛了自己，“唔啊~～！”crazy瞪大了眼，刚才……那是什么感觉？！像电流通过身体抽走所有力气，酥酥麻麻的！！

HL本就在观察着crazy的反应，还在困惑是不是自己的方法不对时，让小猫咪感觉到难受时，对方的举动随后引发的后果打消了自己的疑惑，随后手指凭着记忆不断戳弄着那块凸起。

“呜！呜啊！不，不要碰那里！”crazy颤抖着捏紧HL的肩头，额头贴着自己的手背，喘息呻吟着。“HL！唔嗯～哈啊……不，停……停下来啊！”之前宣泄过的柱体又有抬头的迹象，不断和HL交换一个又一个深吻，想要更多～身体的感官是这么告诉着自己，黏腻的水声搅乱自己最后的理智！

“唔啊～HL～想要你～”crazy根本就不知道自己现在这轻喃有多大的杀伤力。

HL忍住想要直接冲进去的想法，小心翼翼地扶着crazy的腰，慢慢挤入湿润的小穴！

“嗯！疼～轻一点！呜！！你个混蛋！”crazy被疼痛给拉回一半神智，呜！尺寸太大了好嘛！！呜！！挣扎着想让HL退出去，穴肉紧紧的箍住进入了一部分的柱体，甚至还蠕动着往里带，明明不是！！！

“放松，crazy，放松……”汗水顺着HL的额角滑落，紧致的穴肉还在拼命收缩蠕动，自己也很不好受，亲吻crazy汗湿的鬓角，“放松，亲爱的，我在这里，深呼吸……”手握住crazy因为疼痛而软下来柱体，慢慢抚慰着分散crazy的注意力，让他慢慢放松下来……

“唔嗯~”crazy渐渐感觉没有那么疼痛，反而感觉到空虚，晃了晃腰，想要填满那种空虚感。

“嗯啊~”crazy紧紧抱着HL轻喘着，身体感受着被填满的充实感，还不够~“你……你倒是动一下啊～”

“那让我看着你？”HL轻摸着crazy的后脑勺，同时轻轻挺动着，他想看着crazy，想要知道他的每一个表情和反应。

crazy摇了摇头，“不，嗯～不要～”天知道他现在表情有多糟糕，那一定是被情欲支配的糟糕透顶的模样。

“crazy。”HL亲了亲他的耳垂，声音轻柔地贴着耳边，一只手抚上他的脸，“crazy……”

HL的声音很柔，带着安抚的感觉，crazy想着是不是真的可以完全放松自己……

“crazy，我想看看你，真的……”

啊……真的是太犯规了！不要这么温柔的！一遍遍的在我耳边这么轻喃啊！慢慢抬起头看着HL，满是水雾的眼睛根本看不清对方的表情，只听到他的呼吸一瞬间乱了，之前一直温柔的动作开始变得粗暴。

“唔啊！慢……慢点啊！呀～啊～”crazy感觉自己已经说不出一句完整的话了！每一次都精准的撞上自己的敏感点！眼泪簌簌地从眼眶里留下来，才看清HL眼中那满满的爱意与占有欲，“唔～不行了～停……停啊……”

早在crazy用那湿润又迷茫的眼睛，微张着嘴轻喘着看着自己时，就知道自己要疯了，HL的呼吸乱了，除了狠狠地撞在他的敏感点上，让他发出蛊惑人心的呻吟，看着他眼角慢慢染上媚红……


End file.
